Fonction? Calice
by kiki1992
Summary: pour sauver Harry de la mort après la bataille Severus n'a pas d'autre choix que de faire de lui son calice? comment réagira Harry? slash HP/SS venez lire svp
1. Chapter 1

**Fonction ? Calice**

**Disclamer : rien est à moi sauf quelques personnages.**

**Alors ceci est un slash HP/SS, j'espère qu'il vous plaira**

* * *

**Chapitre 1**

**Bataille ? mort ? Calice ?**

_**Poudlard : bataille finale**_

**Harry se trouvait dans le parc. Il regardait autour de lui. Les sorts fusaient de tous les côtés. Il voyait Remus se battre contre Bellatrix, ses amis contres différents mangemorts. Drago Malfoy se battait contre son père, qui aurait cru que Drago était du côté lumineux.**

**Harry et Voldemort se trouvaient face à face. Ils savaient tous les deux que ce soir serait la fin pour l'un d'eux.**

**Sans prononcer de mots, juste par un regard, ils commencèrent le duel sous le regard des autres. Le combat, tellement impressionnant, avait arrêté tous les autres. Voldemort et Harry lançaient sorts sur sorts sans s'arrêter. Alors que Voldemort commencé à avoir l'avantage, Harry vit ses parents et son parrain lui sourire et lui dire de se battre. Harry constata que lui seul avait vu sa famille. Alors, pour respecter la volonté de ses parents, il puisa dans ces dernières ressources. Il eut une pensée pour sa famille, ses amis et tous ces morts inutiles.**

**Sous les yeux ébahis de tout le monde, une sorte de mini tornade dorée entoura Harry qui se rappela d'un sort qu'il avait lu dans la réserve. Il s'en souvenait car lorsque l'utilisateur l'effectuait, ce dernier mourrait quelques minutes après. Il hésita quelques seconde avant de croiser le regard de Remus qui semblait fatigué. Ron et Hermione qui se tenaient par la main, Drago qui le regardait avec un sourire confiant, Albus et Minerva qui semblait fier de lui et Severus qui le regardait comme s'il voulait deviner ce qu'Harry préparait. Il ne pu empêcher un sourire de naître. Oui il était prêt à sacrifier sa vie pour eux. Il se retourna vers Voldemort et lui dit :**

**« - Je suis désolé que tu sois tombé dans cet orphelinat, Tom. J'aurais souhaité que tu puisse vivre une vie avec une famille aimante. Je ne te demande pas de pardonner aux moldus qui t'on fait ça, je te demande de pardonnais aux autres qui ne comprirent pas **

**- Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive Potter ? Tu abandonnes ? »**

**Ne voulant pas reconnaître ce qu'Harry venait de dire, il décida de le tuer maintenant mais son Avada ne pu l'atteindre, il avait l'impression que la magie ne voulait pas qu'Harry meurt. **

**Les autres étaient soufflés par la demande d'Harry, il avait fait preuve d'une telle sagesse.**

**Pour Harry se fut le moment où il décida d'effectuer le sort maintenant**

**« -Sacrifimos (_ndl : je l'ai inventé, ça vient de mon stupide cerveau dsl ) _****» **

**Un rayon doré fonça vers Tom. Celui-ci lança un protego mais le sort passa au travers et se dirigea vers sa poitrine. Il su que la fin était arrivée. Il vu le sourire triste d'Harry et entendit sa dernière parole**

**« -je suis désolé, Tom. »**

**Tout le monde vu Voldemort tombé en arrière. La délivrance était enfin arrivée. Il eût de nombreux cris de joies, mais pas chez Harry. Tous ses amis foncèrent vers lui, mais se firent repousser par la magie dorée. Harry pu voir des journaliste et plusieurs personnes du ministère réunis dans le parc. Sachant qu'il allait mourir, il décida d'utiliser son dernier instant pour faire comprendre aux sorciers leur erreur.**

**Avant que ce qui doit se passer arrive ,je souhaite vous demander quelque chose**

**De quoi veux-tu parler Harry ? demanda Molly**

**"- Messieurs mesdames du ministère, il est temps de faire le ménage aux ministère. Les fonctionnaires, la justice, les lois, vous devez les revoirs. Ce soir, ceux que vous appelez créatures des ténèbres vous on aidé alors q'ils auraient pu aider Voldemort qui leur promettait égalité avec les autres. Je ressentirait de la honte à votre place pour cela, ceux à qui vous interdisaient plusieurs choses vous on aidé alors que les autres se sont cachés. J'espère que vous réglerez ce problème.**

**- Harry tu as besoin de repos, tu devrais…commença l'infirmière**

**- Non, coupa Harry, je veux finir. Ne jugez plus ces personnes de monstres parce qu'entre eux et vous, c'est vous les monstres. Ces gens veulent seulement leur ancienne liberté, que penserez Merlin de vous ?****Bill, Charlie, Percy vivez votre vie comme vous le souhaitez ne laissé personne dicter votre destin. Ginny continue à ne pas laissez tes frères de te marcher dessus et déclare toi, il est fou amoureux de toi. Arthur, Molly merci de m'avoir accepté dans votre famille. Ron et Hermione, faites moi pleins de petits pour faire tourner la tête aux professeur. Fred, Georges continué vos blagues, elles détendrons tout le monde et puis la futur génération pourra s'en servir. Professeurs , monsieur le directeur merci pour tout. Drago, par merlin, enlève moi ce sourire et va confesser ton amour aussi. Severus, j'espère que tu arrêtera de voir le fils de James après ça. Vivez tous heureux**

**- Toi aussi, Harry, tu as le droit au ….commença Hermione.**

**Elle ne pu terminer sa phrase car Harry venait de tomber en arrière un petit sourire aux lèvres.**

**Tout le monde couru vers lui mais se fut Snape qu'Harry vit e dernier.**

**_1 semaine plus tard_**

**Harry ouvrit doucement les yeux avant de se rendre compte qu'il était à l'infirmerie. Mais n'était-il pas censé mourir ? Il sentit une pression sur sa main et vu qu'une autre tenait la sienne. Sans s'en rendre compte il devint aussi rouge qu'une tomate, levant les yeux, il pu voir le sourire moquer de son professeur de potion, ce qui rendit Harry encore plus rouge. **

**Puis d'un coup il se souvint qu'il devrait être mort à l'heure actuelle, il tourna une regard interrogateur vers Snape qui poussa un soupir avant de répondre : **

**- je vous ai sauvé la vie.**

**- oui mais comment ?**

**- j'ai fait de vous mon calice**

**- …****.**

* * *

_**Alors le prologue est terminé, à votre avis quelle sera la réaction d'Harry ?**_

**_Mes chapitre seront plus long après celui-là_**

**Reviews please ?**

**_bisous_**


	2. Comment utiliser son côté serpentard ou

_**Disclamer : rien est à moi**_

_**Merci à misscerise, kelokelo, Die-fetten-Sclampen, brigitte26, aromdu, lilyp, sahada, lunicorne, Moony87, oceanesubby, pottermania bis, sorcha , jalana, MaryGarland et Zaika de leur reviews.**_

_**Alors choisis le nouveau chapitre :**_

* * *

**Chapitre 2**

**Comment utiliser son côté serpentard ou comment se faire surprendre lors d'un baiser**

**« - j'ai fait de vous mon calice.**

**Harry ouvrit la bouche pour dire quelque chose mais la referma aussitôt. Cela devait être une blague, hein ? Il ne pouvait pas être le calice du professeur de potions qui l'a détesté pendant au moins 6ans de sa vie ? Regardant Snape droit dans les yeux, il vit que celui-ci ne mentait pas, sa seule pensée à cette instant fut : _Non mais dans quelle galère je me suis encore une fois fourré ?_ Mais une autres question l'embêtait, alors il la posa :**

**« - Mais alors pourquoi vous m'avez sauvé la vie ?**

**La population ne voulait pas vous voir mort.**

**Oh » fut sa seule réponse**

**Alors il l'avait sauvé parce que les autres lui avaient demandé. Cela lui fit de la peine sans qu'il s'en rende compte. Severus s'apercevant de cela se promit de découvrir pourquoi son compagnon –si celui-ci acceptez- ressentait ce genre de sentiments. Ne voulant plus penser à cela Harry décida de changer de sujet. Il demanda :**

**« - Et euh comment cela va se passer maintenant ?**

**- je vous promets protection et 'amour' en échange de votre sang. Vous allez vivre avec moi , vu que les vampires sont très jaloux, ce qui signifie par ailleurs que je ne vous partage pas. Ensuite nous vivrons dans mon appartement. Il existe un lien entre nous qui me permettra de ressentir toutes tes émotions vu que tu as goûté à mon sang. Pour finir tu peux me tutoyer et m'appeler par mon prénom.**

**- D'accord Severus.**

**- Des questions ?**

**- Euh…il se passe quoi dehors ?**

**- Le ministère est dans la misère après ce que tu as dit. Ils doivent avoir reçu plusieurs beuglantes. D'ailleurs tu as reçu plein de demande de mariage. Fudge et Ombrage veulent ta peau. Amélia Bones semble vouloir se présenter au futur élection pour le poste de ministre. Ton parrain est innocenté après que des aurors ait enfin pu arrêté Pettigrow.**

**- Ok et où est l'infirmière ?**

**- Elle est parti pourquoi ?**

**- Cela m'étonne qu'elle ne soit pas encore venu m'engueuler c'est tout.**

**- T'engueuler ?**

**- Ah laisse tomber.**

**- Je passe pour cette fois, maintenant dors,tu as l'air fatigué.**

**- Et vous, pardon toi. Tu as l'air plus fatigué que moi. As-tu seulement dormi ?**

**- Bien sûr**

**- Combien ?**

**- 5heures »**

**Harry faillit d'étouffer en entendant la réponde de son professeur. Non mais c'était quoi ce type. Harry décida d'utiliser son côté Serpentard, après tout qui avait dit qu'il était un parfait Gryffondor ?**

**Voyant l'air déterminé de son compagnon, Severus se dit qu'il allait résister de toutes ces forces possibles.**

**« - et tu ne vas pas dormir ? demanda Harry**

**- non toi tu as besoin de repos.**

**- oui mais je vais avoir le sommeil agité…commença Harry**

**- et alors ?coupa Severus**

**- En sachant que tu ne dors pas à cause de moi, et ce qui fait que je ne me reposerai pas**

**- Je suis à côté de toi, où est le problème ? »**

**Sentant qu'il perdait la bataille, Harry se rappela les paroles de Severus : le lien. Oh ,eh bien. Mr Snape vous allez perdre fut sa pensée. Voyant le sourire sadique d'Harry, Severus ne pu s'empêcher de ressentir des frissons dans le dos. Qu'est-ce qui était passé dans l'esprit tordu -et c'était peu dire- de son calice ?**

**Puis d'un coup, il ressentit la tristesse de son calice et il dû se contrôler pour ne pas le prendre dans ses bras pour le réconforter. Il se décida d'aller prendre son calice lorsqu'il ressentit la douleur d'être repousser de son calice. Et donc il ne pu voir le sourire satisfait du soi-disant Gryffondor.**

**Severus le sentit par contre dans le lien, oh comme ça son calice croyait qu'il avait gagné ? et bien c'est ce qu'il allait voir. Il lui dit**

**« - D'accord je vais dormir mais pour cela je dois m'assurer que tu es en sécurité**

**- comment ?**

**- mais en dormant avec toi. Répondit Severus avec un sourire Serpentard sur les lèvres.**

**- Ah…euh...je…tu. »**

**Si Harry croyait qu'il pourrait gagner contre un serpentard, c'est qu'il rêvé éveillé. Mais pour tout dire il était impressionné, qui avait dit que les Potter étaient des purs Gryffondor ?**

**Il grimpa sur le lit et se mis à quatre pattes au-dessus d'Harry.**

**Doucement il approcha sa tête vers celle de don calice qui était aussi rouge qu'une tomate. Il fit remonter une de ces mains vers le visage d'Harry et retraça le contour du visage du Gryffondor. Il rapprocha ses lèvres et délicatement et tendrement, il pressa sa bouche sur celle de Harry. Avec sa langue il traça le contour des lèvres d'Harry en attendant que celui-ci lui donne l'autorisation de faire pénétrer sa langue. Autorisation qu'Harry accepta rapidement, pressé de savoir quel goût avait la bouche se Snape.**

**Lorsque leur langues se rencontrèrent, ils perdirent contact avec la réalité, seule la langue de l'autre comptait. Harry, selon Snape, avait un goût de chocolat vanille,_ délicieux_, ce fut pour Harry le baiser le plus doux et sensuel qu'il apprécia énormément. Snape savait vraiment embrasser fut sa pensée avant de s'abandonner au baiser.**

**Severus se recula légèrement pour voir le visage d'Harry, mais le trouvant irrésistible, il se rapprocha encore près à avoir un deuxième baiser lorsque :**

**« -SNAPE, POTTER, QU'ETES-VOUS EN TRAIN DE FAIRE ? »**

**Les deux hommes sursautèrent avant que Snape ne tombe sur Harry. Tournant tous les deux la tête, ils découvrirent l'infirmière, les professeurs, les Weasley, Remus et Tonks ainsi que les deux derniers Malfoy les regardez plus ou moins de manière ébahis. C'était Albus qui avait crié ayant peur que les deux garçons ne recommencent encore une fois.**

**Severus semblait en colère. Non mais c'est vrai, il ne pouvait pas revenir plus tard, pour l'instant il voulait profiter de son calice.**

**Pour Harry, c'était autre chose. Il était partagé entre la joie de revoir ses amis, la honte de s'être fait prendre comme un débutant et la colère de les voir arriver à ce moment précis. Sentant ce dernier sentiment, Severus ne pu empêcher un sourire de prendre forme sur ses lèvres.**

**Voyant les regards insistant sur sa personne, Harry cacha son visage dans le cou de son professeur ratant le regard amusé de Remus.**

**Severus souhaitant les faire…dégager le plus vite n'y alla pas par quatre chemins :**

**« - vous voulez quoi ?**

**- eh bien, nous sommes venu voir l'état d'Harry. Répondit Minerva**

**- Harry va très bien comme vous pouvez le voir, alors si vous voulez bien partir, nous aimerions nous reposer.**

**- oui bien sûr, Severus n'oubliez pas, ne fatigué pas Harry, il est encore en convalescence. Leur dit l'infirmière.**

**- oh et moi je voulais savoir d'où venait cette aura dorée, Harry ? demanda Albus »**

**Entendant la question, Harry releva la tête pour voir que tout le monde semblait attendre sa réponse. Mais lui-même ne l'avait pas, il ne savait même pas qu'il avait une aura dorée.**

**« - une aura dorée ? je suis désolé professeur, je ne me souviens pas de cela.**

**- bien je comprends, peux-tu me dire ce qui s'est passé juste avant que tu ne tue Voldemort ? »**

**- tu ferais mieux de ne pas leur dire lui murmura quelqu'un.**

**Se retournant voir qui avait parlé, il se retrouva nez à nez avec un serpent qui se moqua de lui lorsqu'il tomba du lit entraînant son –professeur ?-. Son côté vampire repris le dessus et lui demanda :**

**« -tout va bien ? pourquoi t'as sursauté ? »**

**N'obtenant pas de réponse, il regarda l'endroit où son futur –amant ?- regardait comme les autres. Et là il vit un serpent tout noir mais avec quelques écailles blanches. Comprenant que celui-ci parlait avec Harry, il se contenta, comme les autres de regardait ce qu'il se passait.**

** - qui es-tu ?**

** - je m'appelle Mimi**

** - ok Mimi, je m'appelle…**

** - je sais bien comment tu t'appelles, ne dit pas de choses inutiles.**

**- Pardon, et euh pourquoi je ne dois pas dire…euh je ne dois pas dire quoi ?**

**- Attends tu veux dire que tu ne sais pas ce qu'était cette aura ?**

**- Euh non**

**- C'est bien mieux comme ça.**

**- Et tu vas faire quoi maintenant ?**

**- Te protéger**

**- ah ok **

**Le serpent se rapprocha d'Harry et s'enroula autour de son cou avant de poser sa tête sur son épaule. Harry raconta les quelques chose que lui avait dit Mimi, non mais qu'est-ce qui allait encore lui tomber dessus ?**

**Finalement Severus réussit à faire virer tout le monde de l'infirmerie avant de se rapprocher d'Harry qui était assis sur le lit. Se rapprochant, il se glissa entre les cuisses d'Harry et lui dit :**

**« -où en étions-nous déjà ? »**

**Ne lui laissant pas le temps de répondre, Severus lui repris ses lèvres et l'embrassa encore et encore, comme s'il ne pouvait pas s'en passer. Pour Harry, c'était l'effet qu'il ressentait. Severus se recula un peu et demanda à Harry :**

**« -est-ce que je peux goûter à ton sang ? »**

**Incapable de répondre, Harry ne fit qu'hocher de la tête. Il ne savait pas s'il allait avoir mal. Comme pour faire oublier cela à Harry, Severus descendit vers la gorge d'Harry, l'embrassa, la lécha puis tout en douceur, il mordit le cou de son calice et se délecta de ce sang si sucré et qui sentait la puissance.**

**Pour Harry, il eût l'impression d'être dans un cocon où personne ne pourrait le toucher, lui faire du mal. Il se retrouva rapidement excité et prêt à faire tout ce que Severus voulait mais lorsque celui-ci enleva ses crocs de sa gorge, il eût la sensation que toutes ses forces l'abandonnées.**

**Tout doucement il se retrouva allongé sur le lit et sentit un poids sur le côté, inconsciemment il se rapprocha de Severus qui passa un bras autour de la taille du petit brun avant de sourire et de s'endormir.**

**Le lendemain, Severus vu le premier à se lever, il se décida alors de prendre une douche et de revenir lorsque Harry se réveillerai. Alors qu'il était dans la salle de bain, il ressentit une immense peur et de la douleur, Sachant que cela venait d'Harry, il sortit de la salle de bain, mis une serviette autour de sa taille et fonça vers le lit où dormait Harry.**

**Se rapprochant, il vu celui-ci avec des larmes sur le visage, et de la tristesse. Ne supportant pas ça, il se rapprocha d'Harry et le prit dans ses bras et essaya de le calmer. Voyant que cela ne marchait pas, il le mordit à la gorge et instantanément Harry s'abandonna à la morsure. Regardant autour de lui, il remarqua Severus le regardait et lui demandait ce qu'il lui arrivait :**

**« -j'ai fait un rêve.**

**- et qu'as-tu vu dans ce rêve ?**

**- j'ai vu…. »**

* * *

_**Voilà 2eme chapitre terminé.**_

_**Vous trouvez pas que je vais un peu trop vite?**_

_**désolé pour les fautes d'orthographes.  
**_

_**sinon j'espère que le chapitre vous a plu.**_

_**Reviews please ?**_

_**bisous**_


	3. Potterjemefousdslespiressituation

_**disclamer: rien n'est à moi sauf quelques persos**_

_**ceci est un slash n'oubliez pas**_

_**Merci beaucoup pour vos reviews, vous aurez les réponse à vos questions dans ce chapitre**_

_**Voici la suite**_

* * *

**Chapitre 3**

**Le gène Potter-je-me-fous-dans-les-pires situations**

**« -j'ai vu un homme qui avait une queue et des cornes, j'ai cru que c'était le diable sauf qu'il m'a dit non alors il s'est rapproché de moi et il m'a dit que j'allais devoir payer le prix pour avoir jeté le sort, et il a essayé de me… de me… »**

**Harry ne termina pas sa phrase, le rêve était beaucoup trop présent dans son esprit pour pouvoir en parler.**

**Severus fronça les sourcils, il ne connaissait aucun sort qui méritait un sacrifice pareil. D'ailleurs ni lui ni les autres ne savaient quel sort avait lancé Harry. Albus lui avait demandé de faire parler Harry et son vampire lui disait que cela était trop important et qu' il fallait qu'il sache ce que c'était que ce sort ainsi que cette aura dorée. Alors il demanda**

**« - Harry, quel était le sort que tu as lancé ? personne, sauf le Seigneur des ténèbres, ne t'as entendu. »**

**Le jeune sorcier ouvrit grand les yeux. Il ne pouvait pas dire que le sort qu'il avait lancé était un sort qui aurait dû le tuer, pas vrai ? Mais en même temps, il ne pouvait pas mentir à Snape ? Il avait tellement de pensées contradictoires qu »il ne savait plus quoi faire. **

**Finalement, il décida de garder ça pour lui, et après avoir fait des recherches, il avouerai tout, si cela n'était pas trop grave. Il poussa un soupir mentalement. Non mais dans quoi il s'était encore fourré ? **

**_Il détestait ce gène Potter-je-me-fous-dans-les-pires-situations._**

**Relevant la tête, il vu que Severus attendait quelque chose. Ah oui…la réponse. Et s'il jouait l'amnésique ? Et si ça marchait pas ? Oh diable les questions, il était un gryffondor non ? _Avec un peu de Serpentard _****souffla une petite voix.**

**Souriant doucement à Severus qui fronça les sourcils, il lui expliqua :**

**« - et bien je ne me souviens plus du sort que j'ai lancé. J'ai beau fouillé, il ne veut pas revenir. Mais cela ne devait pas être important, de toute façon Voldemort est mort, on a rien à craindre,non ? »**

**C'était ça son mensonge ? Severus semblait surpris après tout un gryffondor ne mentait presque jamais ? Surtout que ce crétin était en train de mourir avant qu'il le morde. Alors pourquoi son calice le faisait ? Soupirant il décida de passer cette réponde mais se promit d'y revenir le plus vite possible, il voulait absolument savoir comme Albus qui était sûrement en train de faire des recherches en ce moment. Si Potter pensait pouvoir s'échapper, il rêvait. Il demanda alors :**

**« -et cette aura dorée ?**

**-oh ça ? c'est le mélange des auras de mes parents, Sirius, Cédric et tous les autres mort m'a dit Mimi.**

**-tu es sûr ?**

**-Non vu que je n'ai pas remarqué cette aura, si vous ne me l'aviez pas dit, je ne l'aurai pas su. »**

**Severus sentait que cela n'allait pas être facile avec un calice comme le sien. Il pria tous les Dieux que rien n'arrive. **

**Ce ne fut que 2 jours plus tard qu'Harry fut autorisé à sortir de l'infirmerie. Pendant ces deux jours il avait appris à se connaître lui et Severus, et il se dit que finalement cela ne serait pas plus dur que cela si Snape se montrait doux avec lui. Bien sûr il n'était pas près pour qu'ils fassent quoi que ce soit de sexuel, mais sûrement bientôt, quand il ne le savait pas. Avant même de sans rendre compte, il était devenu un peu dépendant des baisers et des morsures de Snape, mais il ne se l'avouera pas maintenant. Maintenant il habité avec Snape dans l'appartement de celui-ci. **

**Il fut surpris lorsqu'il rentra dans la pièce, lui qui s'attendait à quelque chose d'horrible vu les goûts de Severus, se retrouva dans un appart avec 4pieces : un salon de couleur bleu très spacieux, une salle de bain énorme de couleur rouge et un laboratoire où il n'était toujours pas rentré, Snape avait trop peur qu'il fasse sauté quelque chose et enfin la chambre de couleur verte, mais un vert discret.**

** Il ne le dirai pas mais il adorait l'appart. Il avait refusé de retourner à la Tour de peur de voir les autres, et Severus qui en avait marre de ressentir tous ses sentiments. Il pouvait être super heureux comme super triste 2 secondes plus tard.**

**Le soir du 3eme jour, Severus et lui allèrent manger dans la Grande Salle. Ils étaient sortis de l'appartement quelques minutes après le repas pour ne croiser personne dans les couloirs. Arrivé devant la grande salle, Harry ressentit un énorme stress, mais pourquoi avait-il accepté de manger dans cette Salle ?**

**Severus sentant la peur d'Harry se pencha vers lui et l'embrassa chastement avant de lui dire que c'était le moment. Dès que les portes s'ouvrirent, toutes les conversations s'arrêtèrent et tout le monde les regardèrent. Tournant la tête vers la table des Gryffondors, il trouva rapidement Hermione et Ron. Severus se pencha à son oreille et lui glissa un 'on se voit plus tard' avant de partir vers la table des professeurs. Relevant la tête, Harry s'avança jusqu'à s'asseoir en face de ses deux amis, qui lui sourirent doucement. Ce fût le déclic tout le monde parla en le montrant du doigt. Il discuta avec ses amis lorsque le ministère et des journaliste apparurent. Dumbledore se levant demanda à Fudge ce qu'il faisait là. Ce crétin lui répondit :**

**« -Mais je suis venu pour prendre des photos avec Harry Potter, après tout c'est grâce à nous deux que le monde des sorciers est en paix maintenant **

**-oups… il aurai pas dû dire ça. » Expliqua Hermione**

**Harry se leva alors et se rapprocha du ministre, qui souriait comme un idiot. Fudge se retourna vers les journalistes et leur donna des ordres lorsqu'il sentit quelqu'un lui tapotait l'épaule, se retournant il vu Harry qui lui souriait d'un air…eh bien effrayant. **

**Alors comme au ralentit, selon Fudge, Harry leva son poing, le chargea de magie et frappa Fudge en plein visage. Ce dernier fit un vol plané.(_ndl : que ça fait du bien d'écrire ça)_**** Harry se retourna ver les journalistes et leur dit**

**« -la seule chose que le ministre à fait c'est allé se cacher dans les jupes de sa mère »**

**Ce fut Ron qui explosa de rire en premier en entendant la phrase d'Harry. Surtout que deux secondes après Fudge se mit à crier comme un porc qu'on égorge. **

**Le dîner dura 1h avant qu'Harry ne se sente fatigué et que Severus décida qu'il voulait son calice pour lui tout seul.**

**Rentrant dans l'appartement, les deux hommes se dirigèrent directement vers la chambre où Severus mordit Harry, alors que Snape voulait aller plus loin celui-ci était trop fatigué, de toute façon le lendemain c'était le week-end alors Harry ne sera pas fatigué, n'est-ce pas ?**

**Le lendemain lorsque Harry se réveilla, il remarqua qu'il était tout seul, qu'est-ce que ce vil serpent de Snape avait l'intention de faire ? Puis d'un coup il se rappela qu'il devait allait faire des recherches sur le sort, alors autant en profiter vu qu'il était seul.**

**Se dirigeant vers la bibliothèque, il alla directement à la réserve sans que Pince ne le voit. Il chercha la section : Sort ancien. Trouvant le livre, il ouvrit et commença à lire :**

**_Toutes personnes exécutant ce sort doit être obligé de sacrifier quelque chose. La mort est la seule chose qui arrive après avoir lancé le sort, mais si par miracle le lanceur ne meurt pas, alors il se retrouve ennemi avec Sim, démon de pierre, qui cherchera par tous les moyens de le tuer. Le lanceur possédera 2 gardiens qui le protègerons :Saturne et Mars qui contrôlent l'eau et le feu._**

**Poussant un soupir Harry ne pu s'empêcher de pensait :**

**_Il détestait vraiment le gène__Potter-je-me-fous-dans-les-pires-situations_**

**Se dirigeant vers la Grande Salle lorsqu'il remarqua qu'il était midi, il se retrouva bien vite assis à la table des gryffondors qui discutaient bruyamment. Se retournant vers Snape , il vu celui-ci le regarda sourcils froncés. Avait-il ressenti ce qu'il se passait ?**

**Alors qu'il allait demander quelque chose à ses deux amis, la porte de la Grande Salle s'ouvrit et tout le monde pu voir qui était là :**

**« -nous recherchons Harry Potter »**

**_Il haïssait le gène Potter-je-me-fous-dans-les-pires-situations._**

* * *

**_Voilà 3eme chapitre fini_**

**_Alors en pensez quoi ?_**

**_Désolé du retard_**

**_bisous_**


	4. le nouveau super méchant

_**Disclamer : rien est à moi sauf quelques personnages**_

**_Je suis vraiment désolé du retard mais entre les cours, mon conseil de classe et mes devoirs je n'ai pas eu le temps d'écrire et de poster le nouveau chapitre. J'espère que vous m'excuserez et comme je suis en vacances je devrais poster plus souvent._**

**_Voilà en espérant que vous apprécierez ce nouveau chapitre._**

* * *

**« -Nous recherchons Harry Potter »**

**Tout le monde se retourna pour regardait Harry qui essayait de se faire tout petit. Comprenant que cela lui était impossible, il se leva et demanda :**

**« - Je sui Harry Potter et je suppose que vous êtes Saturne et Venus ?**

**je vois que tu sais déjà qui nous sommes, cela va nous faciliter la tâche, répondit Saturne**

**Y aurait-il un endroit où nous pourrions discuter entre nous ? je ne veux pas que les autres personnes entendent cette conversation. Expliqua Venus**

**Euh…je suppose que nous pouvons aller au parc, je connais un endroit où personne ne va. Répondit Harry**

**Attendez, s'il vous plait…demanda une voix »**

**Se retournant, Harry remarqua que Severus le regardait comme s'il voulait lire en lui, puis il remarqua que c'était le professeur Dumbeldore qui avait parlé et il semblait qu'il n'allait pas les lâcher avant qu'il répondent à ses questions.**

**« - En quoi pouvons-nous vous aidez ? demanda Venus**

**J'aimerais d'abord que vous m'expliquiez tous les 3 comment vous vous connaissez. Ensuite Harry, tu vas me dire tout ce que tu sais à propos de ce qu'il s'est passé lors de ton combat. Répondit Albus »**

**Voyant qu'Harry allait dire quelque chose, il ajouta :**

**« - et je ne veux aucune réponse négative et encore moins un mensonge**

**- Je suis désolé mais la conversation que nous allons avoir ne vous regarde en aucun cas et si vous osez utiliser la legimence, je vous promets de me montrer sans pitié envers vous, que vous soyez quelqu'un d'important ou pas. Rétroqua Saturne**

**- Bien allons-y nous avons beaucoup de chose à nous dire, pas vrai Mr Potter ? demanda Venus**

**- Je…commença Harry**

**- Faites un pas de plus et vous êtes mort »**

**Les deux nouveaux venus se retournèrent pour voir un Severus Snape très en colère, son vampire semblait avoir pris le dessus.**

**Le jeune calice, sentant que son vampire avait besoin d'être rassuré, se rapprocha de Severus et lui dit :**

**« - Veux-tu venir avec nous ? »**

**Bien qu'il n'aimait pas les câlins en public, Severus pris Harry dans ses bras et lui souffla :**

**« -Bien sûr que oui, idiot »**

**Se retournant vers les 2 hommes, il les regarda et leur dit :**

**« - Je viens que s'il vient »**

**Se regardant les deux hommes acceptèrent, puis suivant Harry, ils se dirigèrent vers la sortie. Saturne sentant que Dumbeldore n'allait pas les laisser tranquille, il lui lança un sort de silence tellement discret que personne ne le remarqua.**

**Alors qu'ils s'asseyaient, Severus demanda :**

**« -je veux que vous m'expliquiez ce qu'il se passe**

**- tu te souviens du jour où tu m'as demandé quel sort j'avais lancé et bien le sort s'appelle Sacrifimos, c'est un sort ancien et interdit par la loi parce que la personne qui le lance meurt. Seulement une chose s'est passé avec moi tu m'as sauvé en faisant de moi ton calice. Le type que j'ai vu dans mon cauchemar est celui qui devait récupérer mon âme, mais il n'a pas pu, je sais aussi que c'est deux hommes, Saturne et Venus sont là pour me protéger mais cela s'arrête là.**

**- Pourquoi as-tu voulu te sacrifier ? »**

**Saturne et Venus se firent plus attentif à cet instant, eux aussi voulait savoir pourquoi il avait fait ça. Il avait entendu parler d'Harry Potter et tout le monde disait qu'il avait la vie dont tout le monde rêvait mais lui est-ce que c'était vraiment la vie dont il rêvait ?**

**Harry lui souhaitait vraiment pas en parler, il ne connaissait pas du tout les deux hommes qu'ils avaient en face de lui, il connaissait un peu Severus mais pas assez, il n'aimait pas parler de son passé, il voulait oublier les Dursley comme eux l'avaient oubliés de nombreuses fois parce qu'il était –selon eux- une anormalité qui n'aurais jamais dû exister.**

**Se retournant vers les 3 hommes, il répondit à Severus :**

**« -je préfère sacrifier ma vie, que voir mes amis sacrifier la leur, tout simplement. Bien et maintenant que va –t-il se passer ?**

**- Eh bien déjà, vous allez arrêter de nous appeler Saturne et Venus, nous nous appelons Stéphane pour moi et Thomas pour Venus, et comme tu as dû le lire sur le livre nous sommes là pour te protéger et pour que tu nous aides. Répondit Stéphane**

**- Que je vous aide ? Mais en quoi ?**

**- Ce que je vais vous révélez ne dois pas sortir d'ici. Cela concerne la magie. Tout d'abord il faut que je vous explique, la magie a sa propre conscience, elle décide qui a besoin de magie et qui n'en a pas besoin, si quelqu'un doit perdre ses pouvoirs, mais s'il y a une chose qu'elle ne peux pas contrôler et bien c'est si les gens vont devenir des sorciers qui font le mal ou qui font le bien. La magie choisit dans quel corps elle veut se cacher, sais-tu pourquoi toutes les créatures de l'ombre ont décidé de se ranger de votre côté ? demanda Thomas**

**- non, mais je crois que personne ne le sais réellement.**

**-Ils ont décidé de se joindre à vous parce qu'ils ont appris que vous alliez gagner quoiqu'il arrive. Je suppose que vous avez compris, la magie était dans le corps de l'un d'entre vous, et pas n'importe lequel, dans ton corps Harry. Expliqua Thomas »**

**En entendant cela, Harry ne savait pas s'il devait rire parce que toutes les pires galères n'arrivait qu'à lui ou bien s'il devait pleurer parce que la magie l'avait choisi. Et puis il savait que ce que Thomas et Stéphane racontait n'était que le début avec la chance qu'il avait, il y avait un méchant caché.**

**Quant à Severus celui-ci se demanda encore une fois pourquoi il avait choisi Harry Potter comme calice. Puis se rappelant qu'il était amoureux de lui, il comprit que les ennuis allaient encore leur tomber dessus, comme si Harry n'en avait pas assez avec le ministère et les mangemorts.**

**« -Bien je suppose que cela n'est que le début, allez-y dites moi qui est le méchant, qui doit-on encore tuer ? demanda Harry**

**- Le méchant comme tu dis s'appelle Enrique. C'est lui que tu as vu dans ton rêve, ce n'est pas parce que tu as lancé ce sort qu'il a essayé d'avoir ton âme mais parce que tu avait la magie dans ton corps. Il a déjà volé plusieurs âmes de personnes qui avait la magie dans leur corps. Nous sommes une bonne centaine à essayé de le combattre. S'il venait à posséder la magie, ce serait la fin du monde. Nous nous attendions pas à ce que tu survive et encore moins que tu résiste à ce type. Nous comprendrons que tu ne souhaite pas nous aider après tout tu viens juste de sortir d'un épuisant combat et tu veux sûrement profiter de ta vie et….commença Stéphane**

**- Stop, ne tant fais pas, j'accepte de t'aider. Le coupa Harry**

**- Pourquoi acceptes-tu de nous aider alors que tu ne nous connais pas ? Nous pourrions très bien être de mauvaises personnes. Demanda Thomas**

**- Je me suis rappelé un proverbe moldu qui dit ****aide ton prochain**, **alors ton prochain t'aidera, alors lorsque j'aurais besoin de votre aide vous serez là tout simplement. Répondit Harry**

**- Bien et si nous rentrions ? »**

**Les 4 hommes se levèrent, rentrant dans le château, Stéphane et Thomas partirent vers le bureau du directeur pour qu'ils les fassent intégrer à Poudlard alors que Severus et Harry se dirigèrent vers leur appartement. **

**Rentrant dans la pièce, Severus et Harry se retrouvèrent au lit sans s'en rendre compte. En effet dès qu'ils avaient franchi la porte, Harry avait sauté sauvagement sur son vampire et l'avait embrassé jusqu'à manque d'oxygène. Severus le souleva et Harry noua ses jambes autour de la taille de ce dernier. **

**Il déposa doucement Harry sur le lit avant de lui enlever son haut et de lui mordiller et lécher ses deux mamelons avant de remonter vers sa gorge où il fit un suçon avant de le mordre pour avoir de la force pour ce qui allait ce passer ensuite. Finissant de le mordre, Severus parcourra de ses mains et de sa langue le torse d'Harry. Puis il fit descendre sa main plus bas, il déboutonna le bouton du pantalon d'Harry avant de le lui enlever complètement. Harry ne voulant pas être le seul à être nu lança un sort à Severus qui lui fit perdre tous ses vêtements.**

**Se baissant, Severus fit quelque baisé sur le gland d'Harry avant de le prendre en entier dans sa bouche. Harry ne savait plus du tout où il se trouvait tout ce qu'il percevait était cette bouche qui faisait des merveille. Avant qu'Harry ne jouisse, Severus délaissa la partie inférieur d'Harry et lui présenta trois doigts.**

**Comprenant Harry les pris dans sa bouche avant de les lécher. **

**Tout en douceur, Severus mit un doigt dans l'anus d'Harry et attendit que celui-ci s'habitue à sa présence avant de commencé à bouger son doigt. Puis il fit rentrer un par un les deux autres doigt. Voyant qu'Harry était assez préparé, il retira ses doigts s'attirant un grognement de frustration. Se plaçant devant l'entré d'Harry, Severus s'enfonça en douceur. **

**Harry sentant une énorme douleur, empêcha Severus de continuer. Celui-ci attendit patiemment qu'Harry s'habitue , ce qui ne tarda pas avant de se mettre à bouger tout d'abord de façon lente jusqu'à ce qu'Harry le supplice d'aller plus vite. S'enfonçant de plus en plus profondément en Harry, il toucha rapidement la prostate de ce dernier et qui le fit encore plus crier. **

**Ne pouvant plus se retenir, les deux amants jouirent en même temps. Avant qu'Harry ne s'endorme Severus se retira et l'embrassa et lui dit :**

**« -je serai toujours là pour toi quoiqu'il arrive. »**

**Puis il s'endormit. Le lendemain en se réveillant, il regarda Harry dormir sur lui. Sa tête reposait sur son torse et ses jambes à lui et celle d'Harry était entremêlés. Il avait les bras autour de sa taille et le serrait comme s'il avait peur qu'il parte. **

**Décidant qu'il était tant pour eux de se lever, il réveilla Harry en l'embrassant. Ce dernier se réveilla avec le sourire aux lèvres. Il avait passé une super nuit. Choisissant de prendre une douche ensemble pour économiser l'eau et pour avoir du temps après –ainsi que satisfaire leur envie perverse- les deux hommes se retrouvèrent dans leur salon lorsqu'ils remarquèrent un hibou qui semblait les attendre.**

**Se levant Severus ouvrit la lettre alors qu'Harry se poser sur ses genoux (**_**ndl : de Severus)**_**, ils lurent tous les deux :**

**Mr Potter et Snape**

**Vous êtes conviés à la soirée organisée pour **

**la défaite de vous-savez-qui qui aura lieu ce soir**

**nous vous prions d'accepter nos sincères salutations**

**Mr Fudge,**

**Ministère de la magie **

**Oh nom de dieu fut la première pensée d'Harry. Une soirée ? Il détestait les soirées. Alors que Severus allait prendre la parole, quelqu'un frappa à leur porte. Se levant pour aller voir qui s'était, il ouvrit la porte et découvrit Stéphane, Thomas, Rémus, Albus et Minerva. Les faisant entrer, les nouveaux venus découvrirent Harry en train de relire la lettre que ce ministre avait envoyé. Il aurait pas pu l'oublier?**

**Se retournant vers les autres, Harry demanda :**

**« - Qu'est-ce que ce crétin a encore inventé ? Enfin alors vous avez été accepté ?**

**- Oui, nous sommes tous les deux de nouveaux élèves de 7****ème**** année comme toi. Répondit Thomas**

**- Ok c'est cool, professeur étiez-vous au courant de ce qui allait se passez ce soir ?**

**- Non tout comme toi je viens juste de recevoir la lettre, il semblerait que tout le monde, ordre du phénix, personnes importantes soient convoqués. Répondit Albus**

**- On ne peux pas annuler je suppose ? posa Harry**

**- Je l'aurai déjà fait si cela était possible. **

**- Bien pour quoi êtes-vous venu ?demanda Severus**

**- Eh bien, ces deux jeunes hommes nous ont expliqués ce qu'il se passait et nous voulions te dire Harry que si tu avais besoin de quoique ce soit, n'hésite surtout pas, d'accord ? expliqua Remus**

**- Promis. Ajouta Harry.**

**- Bien alors nous vous disons à ce soir. Termina Minerva »**

**Laissant Severus et Harry tous seuls, les deux hommes décidèrent de profiter de leur matinée. Pourtant le soir arriva plus vite que prévue et ils se retrouvèrent tous devant la salle où la soirée était organisée.**

**Ouvrant la porte, il eût plusieurs personnes qui les prirent en photos. Levant la tête Harry remarqua Ron et Hermione juste derrière le ministre. Severus se penchant à son oreille lui glissa qu'ils se reverraient pendant la soirée puis le quitta pour se diriger vers le groupe où il y avait Remus, Albus…**

**Harry retourna sa tête pour voir que ses amis n'avaient pas bougés de place. Levant le bras pour leur faire comprendre qu'il était là, il ne remarqua pas que devant eux se trouvait le ministre qui croyait –comme les journalistes- qu'Harry lui faisait signe à lui.**

**Commençant à marcher Harry se dirigea vers ses amis. Au moment où il passa à côté du ministre celui-ci avait la main tendue vers lui, mais Harry l'ignora complètement et continua sa route. Les journalistes prirent en photo ce qu'il venait de se passer, eux non plus n'aimez pas Fudge.**

**Du côté des adultes ces derniers étaient en train de rire. Harry venait d'humilier Fudge en public sans s'en rendre compte. Ce dernier se dirigea vers ses amis et discuta avec eux jusqu'à ce que le ministre ne monte sur l'estrade et fasse un discours aussi assommant que lui. Puis il appela Harry pour que ce dernier dise un petit mot. Ne sachant même pas qu'il devait faire ça, il remarqua que le crétin avait un sourire satisfait sur les lèvres. **

'**Oh cela n'allait pas se passer comme ça, foi de Potter ' pensa Harry**

**Montant sur l'estrade sans même remercier le ministre, Harry se mit au centre et commença :**

**« - Tout d'abord bonsoir. Je ne sais pas quoi dire, je ne savais même pas que je devais faire un discours ce soir surtout que je n'ai reçu mon invitation qu'aujourd'hui. Enfin cela m'importe peu. Je vais faire ce discours Mr le ministre. Pour commencer, je souhaiterai rendre hommage à toutes les personnes qui se sont battus pour notre liberté. Ils ont fait preuve d'un énorme courage. Plusieurs d'entres vous doivent être en train de penser que parmi les combattant pour le 'bien' il n'y avait aucun Serpentard mais pourtant cela n'est que mensonge. Il y avait plus d'une trentaine de Serpentard et plus de la moitié sont mort pour nous. Je parle des Serpentards mais il n'y a pas qu'eux. Les loups-garous, les elfes noirs, les vampires…et plein d'autres créatures nous ont aidés, mais nous qu'avons-nous fait pour eux ? Nous les avons marqués à vie, ce sont des créatures, ils n'ont pas le droit au travail, pas le droit d'avoir des enfants, comment vous sentiriez vous si vous étiez à leur place ? Ensuite je reprends une phrase de Mr Fudge, tout est noir ou blanc. Vous vous trompez. Nous sommes tous gris, même moi. Nous avons tous commis au moins un crime dans notre vie. Mentir à nos parents, voler, se battre. Et j'en passe. Puis vient la magie, des gens disent quelle est blanche ou noire mais jamais les deux. Etes-vous stupide ? la magie est neutre, c'est celui qui l'exécute qui l'influence, par exemple le sort de lévitation peut vous permettre de sauver quelqu'un comme de le tuer. Ce sont ses préjugés là qui dégradent le monde magique, ainsi que d'élire des idiots pour la tête du ministère qui font que nous ne sommes pas respectés, alors réveillez-vous et dites non à tout cela »**

**Harry se leva et descendit de l'estrade sans voir le ministère qui voulait le tuer avec ses yeux. Toutes les personnes présentes n'osaient dire un mot, ils venaient de se rendre compte de leur stupidité. **

**Quand tout à coup les portes de la salle s'ouvrirent et qu'un auror blessé rentra**

**« - Fuyez, ils arrivent »**

* * *

**_Voilà 4eme chapitre_**

_**Désolé pour le lemon c'est mon premier et je suis vraiment pas douée pour écrire ce genre de chose**_

_**Désolé pour l'orthographe **_

_**Reviews please**_

_**bisous**_


End file.
